Aftermath
by AkaOkami
Summary: A piece of Haruka and Michiru's lives after the series ends.


**I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did I would've included WAY more Haruka/Michiru scenes in it!**

* * *

The summer sky begins to darken as the sun slowly lowers itself behind the horizon. Now that the Darkness has finally disappeared, the moon, which could be spotted just overhead, is able to fill the night sky with it's own glow. And just below the soon to be night sky was the bright city, continuing its everyday routines.

"It's been a while since I've felt this much at ease." A woman said as she ran a hand through her golden curls. A second woman who stood besides her rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder and merely gave a "Mm" in response.

The couple stood quietly on the porch as they watched the sun set. Their hair rustled as the wind began to pick up. "It's getting cold." The blonde said. She chivalrously threw her jacket over her partner, bringing her slightly closer.

"Thank you." The marine haired woman said as she slightly tilted her head over to face her lover. She clung onto the other woman, wrapping her arms around the blonde's, in hopes of being able to share her own body warmth with her lover. Minutes, which felt like eternity, passed as the two continued to stare at the now fully darkened sky. Stars began appearing one by one. And before they knew it, millions of them appeared before their eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it. I can gaze at it for hours." The shorter woman broke the silence.

The blonde gave a small chuckle as she glances over at the blue haired woman. Her lover's blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she stared into the night sky. "I can't exactly say I'm happy about that."

"Jealous?" The woman teased.

"Mm, maybe."

The blue haired woman giggled at her partner's reaction. She lifted herself onto her toes and moved in closer to reach her much taller girlfriend for a kiss.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." A young girl, no older than ten, appeared through the screened doors behind them.

"Ah, Hotaru. What's the matter?" Michiru detached herself from the blonde and spun around to face the child.

"Setsuna-mama had to drive Usagi and the others home, so can you guys tuck me into bed tonight?"

Haruka chuckled once more. "Of course, Hotaru~" She picked the girl up with ease and carefully placed her on her shoulders.

"Careful now, you two." Michiru aided the small girl as they entered the house. She worried that the girl might hit her head on the rim of the door if she was not careful.

As the group made there way through the house they passed by a rather large mirror and took a minute to admire the reflection. "We really look like a family don't we?" Haruka said with a smile on her face. _And to think, only a few months has passed since-_

"We are a family!" Hotaru happily said as she hugged Haruka's head from behind. The blonde immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, and Hotaru! We're one big family."

"That's right." Michiru said. She reached over and took Haruka's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Aaaaaaaa~" A big yawn came from out of the blue. The small girl slightly rubbed her eyes before slumping over Haruka's shoulder.

"We better get this one off to bed." Haruka gently squeezed Michiru's hand. "Come on, Hotaru. You can't sleep on me." The blonde slightly shrugged her shoulders to make sure the small child didn't really fall asleep.

Haruka placed both hands underneathe Hotaru to reassure she wouldn't fall off, and ran into the girl's bedroom. She playfully tossed the child onto the bed before jumping on herself.

Michiru, who was following closely behind, flicked on the lights. And just as how the night stars appeared, the lights began to light up one by one. She stood over the bed, watching the two play around. Haruka got on top on the black haired gil and began tickling her sides.

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru gasped inbetween laughs. The girl could barely breath let alone speak with the blonde attacking her.

The blue haired woman couldn't help but just smile at the sight. Seeing them all together like that gave her such a warm feeling on the inside. But after a few moments of watching, she decided to help Hotaru and pulled the woman off the poor girl. "Come on now Haruka. At this rate, Hotaru's never going to go to bed."

"Aww, you're no fun, Michiru." The blue haired girl only crossed her in response.

"Okay, okay." Haruka surrendered, but not before giving the small child one last tickle before she lifted herself off the mattress.

Hotaru puffed up her face. "That last one was a cheap shot, Haruka-papa!" She reached up to the poke the tall woman in the stomach but Haruka successfully dodged it by quickly motioning behind the blue haired woman. "All that's fair in love and war."

Before the black haired girl was able to retaliate, Michiru was able to sneak in a poke of her own, which earned a small yelp from the taller woman.

"That was sly." Haruka jokingly whined.

"All that's fair in love and war." Michiru mimicked.

* * *

After much laughter and child's play, they were finally able to tuck girl into bed. The two sat at the edge of Hotaru's bed, reading her bed time stories before she fell asleep. But even afterwards the two decided to stay seated for a moment. The couple watched over the small child, brushing a few strands of hair off of the girl's face every now and then. Haruka slowly moved off the bed, while Michiru did the same on the other side.

"I'm glad she's able to have a normal childhood now." Michiru quietly said as she quietly closed the door behind them. "Mm."

Haruka's saddened eyes met with Michiru's blue pearls. "No more pain. Suffering...The worry of losing a loved one."

Michiru placed a hand over Haruka's face. "Our mission's over. There is nothing to worry about anymore."

"Mm, yea." Haruka nuzzled against the warmth that caressed her cheek. "You know," She said as she pulled the other woman towards her, closing the gap between them "I still needa pay you back for what you did back there." She said in her low husky voice.

The blonde slipped her hands underneathe the other woman's clothing before she was able to response. Haruka began planting kisses down the smaller woman's neck.

Michiru didn't bothering fighting back and merely gave into the dominance. She tilted her head slightly so that her partner was able to gain a better access.

As Haruka's hand made it's way to the hook of Michiru's laced bra, the shorter woman tugged on Haruka's collar in the direction of the couch. The blonde detached herself from the woman's neck and gently threw the blue haired woman onto the cushioned furniture before reattaching herself onto Michiru's lips. "Haruka." A moan escaped from the woman's mouth.

The blonde lifted her weight off of the woman below. She quickly unhooked the blue head's bra and tossed it onto the nearby floor. The taller woman didn't even bother trying to take off Michiru's blouse. She merely pulled it upwards so that her lover's bare breasts were revealing themselves.

"Michiru." The blonde said softly inbetween kisses as she caresses the soft mounds below her. The smaller woman gasped as her lover's ice cold hands made contact with her skin. "Your hands are freezing."

"Sorry." Haruka apologized as she lowered herself toward's Michiru's body. "I'll warm you up." She said kissing one of her breasts.

Michiru gave out another moan. She took her hand and ran her fingers through her lover's golden hair. "Haruka~ No more teasing."

"No can do, Michi. It's pay back for-" Haruka suddenly stopped. She got up from the couch and stood there listening carefully. "Did you hear that?"

"Sorry Setsuna." Usagi's voice could be heard in the distance.

"If I didn't remind you, you would've left it here until school started!" Rei scolded the girl.

"Don't worry. It's best you remembered before you got home." Setsuna calmly reassured, pulling out the house keys.

As the the two made their way into the living room they saw Haruka sitting on the couch holding a yellow notebook. "You forget something, Dumpling?" She teased. Michiru who, on the other hand, was missing a few articles of clothing and was rushed into their own bedroom for cover.

"Ah, Haruka! Thank you!" Usagi ran over to get it.

As the two blondes exchanged a few words with one another, Setsuna noticed a white laced bra that was lying right by the leg of the couch. "Come on let's go. I think Haruka's quiet busy at the moment." The woman hinted.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. I'll you see next time, bye!" The childish girl said as she ran out the door. Setsuna who follow behind gave a quick glance at Haruka. "You owe me one."

Haruka only cocked her head to the side in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: I just felt the urge to write about these two after rewatcing Sailor Moon, so here it is! xD Well this is my first time writing a fanfic for Haruka/Michiru so I hope I didn't make them OOC or anything. To be honest, the story seemed a whole lot greater in my head and now that I've typed it out...eh. ^^; Well I hope you guys enjoyed at least a lil bit of the story. And please review! I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Thanks again!**


End file.
